


Failed Orders

by SpaceBird_Ozzy



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anthro pig Technoblade, Backstabbed, LITERALLY, Let Technoblade be a worried brother, Logsted, Oh my fucking god he’s fuckin dead-, Spoilers for Tommy’s exhile, Tubbo is a Ram and has scars from the festival, dream is mean, plz don’t hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBird_Ozzy/pseuds/SpaceBird_Ozzy
Summary: So I had seen a Twitter post of someone reminding us that Tommyinnit and Tubbo have only 1 life left in the Dream SMP and someone had said “Oh god imagine GhostInnit” and that made me go. “Hey. What if Dream didn’t listen to Tubbo and while he does take Tommy out of L’Manburg but takes things into his own hands.”Boom, Tommy’s dead now. Plz don’t hate me-
Relationships: Ghostbur and Tommyinnit, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Tubbo and Ghostbur, Tubbo and Tommyinnit
Series: Short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Failed Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Dream most likely will have people on his side if there is / during a fight with the L’Manburgs so if there’s a fight and until I can get confirmation on how much people would be on which side it’s a unfair 1 v 10
> 
> I will change it later

Dream.. Dream was gone. 

Technoblade couldn’t be found as Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy’s first target. Dream was their second best bet because they actually knew where he was, Fundy got the badlands to join in along with Quackity getting George and Sapnap.

It.. Wasn’t a pretty fight, not at all.. It’s easy to defeat someone with a 1 v 10.. Dream had almost no one at all on his side, no one wanted to be on Dreams side surprisingly, though he still put up a god damn good fight.. Enchanted Netherite armor with Gapples is still a tough fight. Tubbo was left with questions, he never had enough to time ask Dream where he left Tommy. Instead Awsamdude had pointed the way.

The president of L’Manburg got out of his boat and stepped onto land, breathing heavily as it lightly sprinkled, cold water lightly misting onto his skin. Fuck Dream left Tommy out far, he really didn’t want Tommyinnit back.. But Tubbo did.. Tubbo wanted his friend back, he had a full apology ready for Tommy, he had mumbled it to himself for 3 full days. He still was as he left his boat in the water, walking on the slightly soaked ground. “Tommy I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to go this way. I wanted what was best for L’Manburg, we needed Dream’s trust. I should’ve said something before acting. You can come back now though! But.. I’m so, so sorry and I don’t expect yo-“ Tubbo stopped.

There sat a small badly made dirt house with some torches laying around ahead of him, his heart raced while his walk turned into a full blown sprint towards the home, he didn’t make it into the house when he saw a small wood wall further ahead and someone walk out of the entrance. So he kept running, hoping for the best that it was Tommy.

Tubbo slipped twice down hill as he continued to book it for the wall only to come to a full halt, there was technoblade, the anthro pig stood there surprised as he held a box, his clothing was different, he wasn’t wearing his normal red coat and cape but it was blue, the only normal thing seemed to be his crown but nothing really stopped Tubbo from pulling out his sword. “Techno! You pig bast-“

The crowned pig already had a netherite sword to Tubbo’s throat. “Tubbo, put the sword down. I don’t want to fight. I’m a changed man and I’d like to keep it that way. Please.” Techno grunted out quietly and genuinely. 

The president remained frozen before sheathing his sword with a sigh.. “What are you doing here Techno?”

“I could ask the same.” The pig had leaned down, grabbing his box, small taps were present for a second as his hooves connected with the wood.

“I’m here for Tommy.” He froze, didn’t even properly stand up straight as he looked up, Tubbo hadn’t even noticed how it was starting to actually rain until he noticed the water dripping down the pig’s face in big droplets. His mouth open and shut, occasionally showing his tusks. “I-“ The pig had started. “Tubbo, I-“ Technoblade glanced over towards the wood wall that wasn’t too far away.

“W-what..?” His brain raced to the possibilities of what Techno could say. 

“Tubbo, I’m.. I’m not sure..” Technoblade kept hesitating.. Why?? Did Tommy hate him? He could expect that, he did kick Tommy out with no warning.. Did Tommy not want to see him? That hurt to think about..

Technoblade let the box go and stood up, he was definitely taller then Tubbo, the pig took a almost sad inhale. “Tubbo, look.. You see..” 

“Tubbo?” Tubbo looked over. “Tommy?!” That was his voice! Tommy was okay! He pushed past Technoblade despite him holding his hand out. “Tubbo wait!”

“Tommy?! Tommy! Tommy I-“ Tubbo ran through the entrance, seeing Ghostbur looking at him and.. 

Tommy.. 

Tommy was standing there, his form was fuzzy as he looked over his shoulder. His skin was deathly pale, his blonde hair was no longer blonde, he was.. Incorporeal.. A ghost.. Tubbo could see right through him, and just like Ghostbur’s stab wound on his chest, there on TommyInnit’s back was a direct stab to where his neck met his spine. He had almost tear-like marks under his eyes.

“TUBBO!” Tommy spun around and ran towards Tubbo, arms expanded out. “Look what I can do!” Was all he yelled before trying to hug Tubbo, his arms went straight through him, leaving a chill throughout his body as his heart sank. His eyes were wide as tears slowly swelled up, it didn’t help that the rain was still falling. “Tubbo! I’m a ghost! HAH IM GHOSTINNIT! GET IT? HAHAH! Heh.. Tubbo?” Tubbo had taken a step back his breathing was heavy.

“Tubbo...” Technoblade had came in and put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder gently, Tubbo though had spun around and pushed Techno away. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Tubbo’s yell had echoed out as the pig stepped away with hands in the air. “Tubbo I swear I didn’t-“

“Tubbo!” Tommy stepped in front of the two. “It wasn’t Technoblade. It was that green bastard! Oh here-“ Tommy jumped up, his legs merged together and left a foggy trail as he started to glide towards Wilbur, talking to him, Tubbo heart dropped further.. It was true.. Tommy was dead. Ghostbur pointed at a barrel with a smile. 

GhostInnit had went to a barrel and dug through it before rushing over, floating over Tubbo and, while being upside down, grabbed Tubbo’s hands and put some of that blue stuff in it. “Blue!” He smiled brightly as his hair hung from his head like it would normally do if you weren’t dead before floating over to Technoblade and handing him some, then landing on the ground, his legs forming again.

“Tom... You don’t even like the blue..” Tommy looked over. “Whoever said that I didn’t like it?”

Technoblade sighed. “Tubbo.. I don’t know what happened.. I came here after hearing Ghostbur was with Tommy.. And when I got here, Tommy was a ghost and helping Ghostbur build this small camp area, calling it..” 

“Logsted!” GhostInnit had finished proudly before Tubbo looked at him, staring at the stab wound when suddenly Wilbur came up and ruffled Tommy’s hair with a laugh, GhostInnit didnt like that and yelled at at Ghostbur, he was still the same.. “Tommy..?”

“GhostInnit.” He corrected as Ghostbur whispered. “Ghosty.” Tommy’s laughter was loud as he repeated Ghostbur. 

“... GhostInnit..” He cringed to that. “Do you.. remember anything? At all?” He anxiously crossed his arms loosely as GhostInnit thought.

“Well, I remember.. Dad, Wilbur, making L’Manburg, Oo! The van and making drugs!” Ghostbur had smiled with GhostInnit. “I remember those too!”

“But I also remember a Ravine, the Green Bastard, you; Tubbo, the disks, and an explosion, many actually..” Tommy went on with a small thought as Tubbo grabbed his own left cheek, feeling the rough patch of skin where a scar sat from the festival, Technoblade looked away guiltily too.. “What about coming here?” Tubbo asked, catching Tommy’s ghost off guard.

“Coming here? I don’t know? Tommy seemed so sad as he arrived. I don’t know why. Then the fucking bastard of a man, dream, stabbed me! Said “There’s been a change in plans.” I don’t know why he did either! He left after and I just went to help Ghostbur with the fucking camp!”

“And being exiled..?” 

“Exiled? What no this is my vacation home! LADS ON TOUR!” He high fives Ghostbur as Ghostbur lifted his hand up. “LADS ON TOUR!!”

All of that hit Tubbo like a freight train as he fell to his knees, his pants soaked in all the water on the ground as his eyes released the water gates. The two ghosts and Techno stared at him as he collapsed, he started bawling his eyes out as he started to repeat quickly; “I’m so sorry Tommy, I’m so sorry..” and “I’m the next Jschlatt...” Over and over, he grabbed at his horns that rested on his head.

“Tubbo?!” Tommy had worriedly questioned as he looked at Ghostbur. “Did I say something wrong?!” Ghostbur only shrugged with a concerned look.

Technoblade walked over and kneeled to the ground, throwing his cape over Tubbo’s back and holding him, this wasn’t.. normal for him.. He didn’t hold people, especially government people, but this was his brother.. His.. Only living brother.. Tubbo started to hiccup from the lack of air while he pressed himself against Technoblade, letting go of his horns and grabbing his mouth.

Techno had looked up at Ghostbur and GhostInnit. “Can.. Can you please give us a moment?”

GhostInnit refused to leave as he leaned towards Tubbo but Ghostbur grabbed him and pulled him aside and into a house they built.

The only remaining sounds that resonated around the area now was the sounds of the rain hitting the ground a lot harder, a semi quiet thunder boom, and Tubbo hiccuping and gasping for air as Technoblade sat there with him, holding him. He would probably give Philza a call later to bring him here..


End file.
